


Teal'c/John

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chromatic Character, Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Teal'c/John

Teal'c has to admit that there is something compelling about the way that Colonel Sheppard warily eyes the SGC messhall while he eats spaghetti surprise. Teal'c himself has often suspected foul play when he has been served that particular dish, but his suspicions have never been confirmed. But Teal'c is fairly certain that Colonel Sheppard's discomfort stems from a deeper source, and so makes his decision, walking over to him and pulling out the chair opposite.

"May I sit down, Colonel Sheppard?" he asks.

"Oh, sure," Sheppard says. "You're Teal'c, right? The, uh, Jaffa guy?" Teal'c winces as Sheppard puts the emphasis on the wrong syllable.

"Jaffa," he corrects. "I am reliably informed that a jaffa is a sort of Earth cake."

Sheppard arches an eyebrow and gives him a conspiratorial nod, as if Teal'c had just imparted a great secret. "Gotcha," he says, and takes another bite of the spaghetti. Teal'c digs in to his blue jello.

"I saw that you were eating alone, and thought that you might be experiencing feelings of social isolation, since you have been moved quite suddenly to the SGC," Teal'c offers (as a conversation opener).

Sheppard chews thoughtfully. "Yeah, probably," he says. "So, what's it like being a Jaffa?" He pronounces the word correctly this time; Teal'c is pleased. "You guys are big into meditation and stuff, right?"

"Indeed," Teal'c answers, gulping down the last bite of jello. "If you would like, I can take you back to my quarters on the base and show you the rite of Kel-Fon-Ri."

Sheppard puts down his cutlery. "Uh," he says. "Huh. Sure, okay. That's a - meditation exercise?"

Teal'c bows his head in agreement.

"Okay," Sheppard says again.

When they get back to Teal'c's quarters, the door has barely shut behind them before Sheppard is on his knees, undoing Teal'c's BDUs. Teal'c is surprised, but not too surprised; he had a similar misunderstanding once with Daniel Jackson.

"Colonel Sheppard!" he says, stepping back momentarily before drawing Sheppard back up to his feet. "That is not how we perform the rite of Kel-Fon-Ri."

"No?" Sheppard looks puzzled. "You know, I had this same misunderstanding once with Ronon."

"Indeed," Teal'c says, not really caring who Ronon is. "The rite begins rather differently." He steps back towards Sheppard, wraps his arms around his shoulders, and with one finger, tips his head up for a long, slow kiss. Sheppard almost pulls away at first, but then relaxes, his hands finding Teal'c's shoulders, his tongue slipping forward gently, hot and wet.

They pull apart slowly. "Okay, that's a pretty good rite," Sheppard admits, his breath coming fast in his throat. Teal'c grins widely, and then, just in case Sheppard missed part of it and in the interest of intercultural communication, performs the rite again.

Eventually, Sheppard introduces Teal'c to a few traditions of his own.


End file.
